1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tennis racket having a handle which can take a number of graduated angular attitudes about its axis, and an anatomic grip on the handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional tennis racket, it is well known that the frame is integral with the handle and the player has to hold the handle to the double purpose of striking the ball and giving the frame of the racket the inclination required in order to obtain the desired direction of the ball.
The ability of the player consists in being able to put the racket in the correct dynamic position with respect to the body and the ball. Apart from the athletic performance by the tennis player, this is the condition for obtaining the best result.
A conventional racket, however, is not made so as to adapt to the anatomic requirements of the aforementioned dynamics. In fact it is well known that those practising this sport may be subjected to injuries to the elbow and shoulder articulations due to an incorrect position when receiving the shock wave in power shots.
This problem not only involves the dynamics of the arm, but generically any limb, when said limb shall strike and throw an object by shock, as occurs, for example, also in the game of soccer.
To overcome these drawbacks, due to the convexity of feet and legs, as well as to an insufficient hold of the racket, soccer and tennis players are often induced to set their limbs in irregular positions, such as a rotation of the legs to strike the ball better with the flatter external part of the foot and adduction and bending of the arms to give power to the musculature in order to avoid a possible rotation of the handle in strokes out of the vertical axis of the racket.
Such balistic advantages are necessarily counter-balanced by dynamic disadvantages on the articulations due to a lack of parallelism in the reaction between the forward and backward proceding waves of energy. The aphysiologic oblique crossing of the fulchra, with the ponderal resistance prevailing on the muscular power, may produce micro- or macro-traumatic alterations in the ligaments and successively traumatize the anatomic structures involved. All traumatology is mainly due to the anomalous attitudes of the limbs in order to obtain a greater precision in final powerful shots, even when considering that a build-up of microtraumas in agonistic activities can predispose the articulations to such events.